To Meet The Darkness
by Yami Arow
Summary: Yugi Motto normal kid right, but when strange thing start to happen. Like meeting a vampire named Yami and a host of other supernatural beings. Thing heat up... Rating may go up later due to bloodyness.
1. Realization

Ok first shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh, well first one I've been bothered to type up and post on FanFic. Read it. Shoves paper in to Yami's hands. Yami:blink, blink Arowanna doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. So on with it.  
  
To Meet The Darkness 

Chapter 1: Realization  
  
There is a question that has been asked by man for centuries; what is the meaning of life?  
  
And they are still no closer to the answer.  
  
Many have tried to answer but all have failed.  
  
As well many have tried to find the way to prolong life, the search for immortality.  
  
Many would not know what to do if such a thing was bestowed upon them, for it would be a curse to injure only to watch all you ever love turn to dust yet you remain.  
  
It's enough to drive you insane.  
  
But some have succeeded, bound to a relic for five thousand millennia, long since forgotten by people of modern day and magic.  
  
Cursed for saving the world from destruction, his immense power almost forgotten doomed to wander the earth in darkness, until he is called upon once again to defend the world from the shadows once again.  
  
The cool night air tousled his hair as he stood high above the city, the waxing moon casting a silvery glow over every thing.  
  
He reached up and brushed away a yellow bang carelessly from his face, as he looked down scrutinizing the streets below, with his crimson gaze.  
  
He envied those ignorant mortals what he wouldn't give to live as they do to have a short blissful life.  
  
Though his memories were scattered he did know that once he was like them he was respected and renowned, and he had once walked in the sun, but that was so long ago, so long that he didn't even remember his own name.  
  
He had drifted from country to country, finally settling in Japan where he got his new name, one befitting of him, it described the very core of his being and the shadows in which he lived. Yami.  
  
Though he had lived for over five millennia this vampire never tired of the night, he felt that it clocked him and held him so often in its cold embrace.  
  
He had given up on trying to remember who he was and now only lived for the kill.  
  
Speaking of which, a lone figure was walking down the ally adjacent to the building he stood atop.  
  
A sinister smirk graced his lips, over sized canines glinting in the moon shine.  
  
With the grace of a cat, he jumped from the building landing without a sound, his long black coat flowing behind him with the movement.  
  
He closed in on his oblivious pray  
  
A boy lay in his room starring at the ceiling, and the light cast on it by the crescent moon.  
  
He rolled over and sighed he couldn't sleep, he didn't know why he just felt restless. He sighed again in defeat and got up, maybe if he got a glass of water he'd be able to get some sleep.  
  
With his Grandpa away Yugi Motto was all alone in the house above the Kame game shop, his Grandpa owned.  
  
His parents having died when he was young guardianship fell to his Fathers, Father Solomon Motto.  
  
After draining the glass of water he sat on the end of his bed not in the least bit sleepy.  
  
Not sure what to do with himself he got dressed and proceeded to the front door, he knew it was late.

2:15am, the clock on the wall of the shop read.  
  
He stepped outside to be greeted by the cool night air, for a while he simple stood there looking around the deserted street not a soul in sight.  
  
He looked up at the starry sky and smiled he loved the stars and the pictures you could see, it was like playing dot to dot.  
  
Without realizing it he had started to walk closing his eyes the short teen let the cool breeze flow over his face.  
  
He wasn't sure why but he liked this time of night, everything was so calm and the light from the moon made everything look so surreal.  
  
He was wondering what his grandpa would be doing right about now when he herd some one cry out somewhere to his right, without thinking he ran over to the source of the noise he slowed down when he came to the dark alley where the muffled sobs where coming from. Then a deep gruff voice rang out.  
  
"So you don't got it"  
  
Another whimper.  
  
"Well ya know what 'dat means" The voice grunted  
  
"Please.. P.. please n.. No.." A timed trembling voice pleaded.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, there was a sound of some one being hit and crying out, he took a deep breath and stumbled forward into the dark alley. There where three burly thugs all looking to be about 18-19 one was holding a younger kid by his collar, all eyes turned to him.  
  
Yugi swallowed not sure what to do, he looked into the trembling teens pleading eyes, his mind set.  
  
"L.. Let him go.." He couldn't stop his voice from wavering.  
  
The lead thug or so Yugi thought dropped the quivering teen unceremoniously on to the pavement where another thug put his foot on his chest to prevent him escaping, turning to face Yugi.  
  
"What da you say boys shall we 'ave some fun wiv 'da lil would be hero?" It was more of a command rather that a question.  
  
Yugi couldn't surpress a gulp.  
  
He let the body fall to the floor, another body drained, another body satisfied.  
  
Although the kill itself was rather dull and simple, he would be content for the rest of the night.  
  
Stepping over the lifeless body, he strolled down the dark ally.  
  
Some were up ahead of him there was some noise, his supernaturally enhanced hearing telling him exactly what was going on.  
  
Usual he wouldn't care less what humans did with there lives, as long as there were still some around to abate his thirst.  
  
But a strange feeling drew him on, it was as if a glass bell was chiming, sending out a delicate distress signal.  
  
He rounded the corner to see five people one on the floor, and three surrounding the fifth.  
  
Stepping forward to get a better look, he made sure to stay in the shadows, he donned so well.  
  
Not to say he was a little startled the small boy that seemed to be in distress, showed a remarkable resemblance to himself.  
  
Ebony spikes tipped with magenta, and his face framed by a crown of golden bangs.  
  
Then he realized that melodically beautiful sound seemed to be coming from this boy, not a sound you could hear it was as if his very soul was calling out for help and for some strange reason he could hear it.  
  
As he fought with his conflicting instincts being to simply jump out and help this boy, or to go back to the shadows and leave those pathetic humans to there own business.  
  
His mind was made up as one of the thugs raised his fist, and the small boy raised his arms to protect himself.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His deep smooth voice, low in a tone that was so much more than intimidating. He remained in the shadows as the three offending party looked around for the owner of the voice.  
  
Yami had a thing for making an entrance. He stepped forward letting the little light there was to illuminate his features, his crimson eyes resting threateningly on the three bullies.  
  
Yugi held his breath he didn't know who this stranger was only that he look striking like himself but taller and more menacing. The three thugs turned away from him and headed to the dark stranger.  
  
"I think you got'it wrong, this is are spot so push off less ya wanna get 'ert" The lead thug railed.  
  
The stranger simple chuckled, it wasn't one of mirth or joy but of spite.  
  
"I go where I please, when I please." Came the short curt reply.  
  
This it seemed only urge the thugs, as they cracked there knuckles advancing on the mysterious figure.  
  
Despite the fact that the thugs were at least a couple of foot higher than him, the leather clad figure stood his ground.  
  
The first thug came at him he jumped back from a clumsy blow and punched the guy in the face with such force that he went crashing into the brick wall, hard enough for the peat and mortar to crumble away, covering the brute in a layer of debrie.  
  
The two remaining thugs looked on there fallen comrade and ran at the dark figure simultaneously.  
  
Yami was ready for this they charged towards him and he used that momentum to volt over them then he rammed his elbows back hitting the two in the back to crack were herd and the remaining thugs fell to the floor and grunted in pain.  
  
Both stumbled up grunting looking back at the strange foe that foiled them, how could someone so short be so strong, not realy wanting to find out the extent of that strength, they stumbled away around the corner , soon followed by the concussed ring leader.  
  
Yugi watched them go then looked at the guy in front of him in amazement, the had never see any one move that fast of with that much grace, he was out rite shocked he couldn't take his eyes off the stranger. Crimson eyes locked on to his amethyst and they stood like that for a while not saying a word. The strangers eyes suddenly snapped off looking into the distance the horizon was now glowing red, the sun would rise soon.  
  
As he turned to go a voice startled him.  
  
Yugi dashed forward as the stranger turned to leave. "Wait... Who... Who are you?"  
  
The figure tilted his head to the side. "Yami" And with that the walked off into the lingering shadows seeming to disappear.  
  
Yugi stood there a moment longer. "Yami.... Dark?"  
  
The blood stained sky slowly lightened to a soft orange as the sun made its first appearance of the day, it washed over the city and lightened a dark ally silhouetting two figures one standing the other lying seemingly unconscious to the world.  
  
Well thats it for chapter 1 hope you like it. Yugi: And she'd be real happy if you push the litte purple button down there. Puppy dog eye's Aw how can you say no to that. Sorry for any mistakes lack of a beta reader you know.  
Aino na'  
Arowanna 


	2. Understanding

The second installment sorry its late I've had exams and stuff, I lead a hectic lifestyle you know. Bakura will be in the ch. 3 but I'm not sure what he should be, well I'll continue this at the end.

_Disclaimer: _Don't own it, Yami's not hear to say it, daylight and all.

**To Meet The Darkness**

Chapter 2

**Understanding**

"If the world were to stand still wouldn't life be boring, interesting for a while, but then isn't everything for a while that is, but eventually it goes stale. But such is life when your immortal. Too bad." (Bakura Ch.3)

Yugi still in slight shock stumbled to the still body before him, kneeling down to check the kids pulse. He sighed relieved when he felt the steady rhythm beneath his fingertips.

The boy was pretty beet up, a bruise marinated his left cheek, and his breathing was shallow and strained he may have broken ribs.

Yugi dared not move the blond teen, (Any idea who this could be? Lol) in case of injuring him further, he needed to get help but he didn't want to leave the kid on his own in case the thugs came back.

Then a thought struck him what if that Yami came back, he didn't know why but he wanted to see him again.

Shaking his head clear and coming back to the more pressing matters in front of him, he figured maybe he could go to a near by building and ask for help, he wouldn't be gone for more than a moment.

He realized that it was still early and that no one would be around so he had to go find help.

Looking over the boy again he got up and nodded to himself. He turned to go, then looked back.

"I'll come back, promise"

And with that he rased off, to find the first populated building, and with it some help.

Pacing, pacing and more pacing something he hadn't done for a long time, but that was all he had done since he had got back to this black hole he spent his days in.

Why was he so concerned and for a human. Why had he helped that boy, and why had he heard that noise, that crystal bell that beckoned to him, and he obeyed its call like an obedient dog.

Yami growled in frustration, then stopped and slumped down on the black leather couch and sighed.

He needed to think, but he couldn't clear his head, he needed to rest, but his body wouldn't relax, he needed to get rid of some of his pent up frustration, but he had totaled the punch bag last week, due to that annoyance of all annoyances Bakura.

He sighed again.

He was the prince of darkness.

The wilder of shadows.

The stalker of the night.

The controller of the monsters of the third realm.

An immortal.

And a vampire.

A vampire with a soul.

Circumstances of him becoming a vampire were quite unique, of all the things in his clouded past the pain and sorrow that made him become what he was, was vivid in his mind, in his nightmares.

Another thing that set him apart from the rest of his kind he dreamed of things even he couldn't understand, another thing that set him apart from other vampires he was made, not infected with the disease that is vampirism.

His fate was sealed on that fateful day when the sun set for the last time of his life.

Now he was the undead, an evil being of the night, never to see the sun again, and in his past he was sure that the sun was important to him very much so and it pained him that he could never see it again.

He kicked back on the sofa and tried to clear his mind, he looked around the large basement he called home it was well furnished, with dark blue carpet covering the floor, a leather suite, in one corner a big comfy bed over the other three bookshelves were on one side of the room, taking up the majority of the room, all full with books that spanned the ages in many different languages and designs, he had acquired allot over the years.

None of what he had had come cheep although if your going to live a few thousand years, your going to acquire some wealth, and in Yami's case alot. He owned the entire building above him, although it was derelict and old it served its purpose in housing him in the hours of daylight.

He looked over at the table a few feet away from him, and on it his most prized possession, although in pieces he remembered what it was. The Millennium Puzzle. He would never solve it, he had tried only once and the golden artifact, the only remaining link to his mortal past, had told him another was destined to solve it.

He was a great strategist in everything he did, many of the dark games he played for fun he would win unconditionally, to the looser the loss of another soul, he cared little, so many souls were clamed in victory by him, but the victory was short lived and soon went bitter, like the life giving substance he had to obtain to continue his existence. But still the puzzle was beyond him.

But this was more than just a trinket, it was a part of him, some how and he had often pondered in the long amounts of time he spent in this room what would happen to him once it was solved.

Before he got into more morbid thoughts sleep took him and he welcomed the blissful oblivion.

The ambulance had come quicker than Yugi expected, and before he know what was happening he was in the ambulance with the youth he had helped.

The paramedics had asked him questions about the boy but alas Yugi could give them no answers, only that he saw and helped prevent the boy from being beaten even more by the thugs he had encountered.

He didn't know why but he left out the fact that he would most probably be in the same condition if that Yami hadn't intervened.

He had decided as he was running off to find help that he would find this Yami and for starters thank him.

After about twenty minuets they arrived at the hospital and the blond youth was rushed into A&E. Leaving Yugi in the waiting room.

He didn't mind and he would wait and see what the verdict was on the kid. He wouldn't be missed, and if the police got involved they would probably want to talk to him.

But if that were to happen, what would he say?

That he single handily beat of those thugs?

He knew for certain that he wouldn't mention this Yami, even if it was him who in fact saved there lives.

But why wouldn't he tell them?

Was it out of selfishness, of him wanting to find out more about this hero of the hour?

Or was it something more, something deep down telling him that it was best if the world didn't know about Yami.

He was so deep into his thoughts he was startled out of them by a doctor waving a hand in front of his face.

"Are you Mr.Motou?"

Yugi blinked then nodded.

"Erm yes I'm Yugi Motou"

The doctor smiled at him.

"The boy you brought in is doing well, it was very courageous to help him like that he's going to be okay thanks to you."

"Good" Yugi smiled.

"You can go in and see him if you want?"

Yugi nodded and smiled, the doctor beckoned him to follow, and he did as he was bid. They walked down a white hall and turned into one of the rooms. The doctor let him in and he walked into the sterile room there was only one bed and in it lay the boy he had hmm.... saved?

The boy looked up as they entered and after the doctor had looked at the clipboard at the end of the bed he nodded and walked out.

"Hi" The blond teen said, he looked to be in bad shape, his arm was in a sling and his face and neck were covered in bruises. "Take it your the guy that found me..." He rubbed his head with his good arm. "...don't remember much of it.." He smiled looking embarrassed.

"Well I'm Jounouchi, but you can call me Jou, and well thanks." His smile broadened.

"It was nothing I just did the right thing, and I'm Yugi by the way." He smiled himself, and stepped closer to the bed.

"Well guess I pretty much owe you my life huh?" He chuckled nervously.

Yugi herd him but didn't know how to reply, should he tell this Jou, the boy he helped save about the one who rescued them both, about Yami?

"Don't be silly you owe me nothing, like I said I just did the right thing." Yugi smiled warmly at Jou.

Jou looked around the room and Yugi at his feet, neither spoke for a moment, until Yugi's curiosity got the better of him.

Then they spoke at the same time.

"What...."

"How..."

Both boys laughed at each other.

"No you go firs'" Jou offered.

Yugi smiled nervously and continued.

"What did those guy's want?"

To this Jou's face hardened and he frowned. Yugi regretted asking.

"It's my dad's fault.... damn drunk...." He trailed off looking saddened.

Well Yugi guessed that that was a touchy subject and thought not to talk on it anymore, so to brake the foreboding silence he asked;

"Wh..What were you going to say?" He smiled as the boys features seemed to lose there angry look and settled on puzzlement.

"Oh yeah...How did you mange ta get those thugs off, I mean your not real buff, no offense, but I'd still like ta know." He looked intently at Yugi.

Yugi then and there realized that he could tell Jou about Yami and not get in to trouble, what's more this boy he helped save seemed real trustworthy, he could be a real friend.

So he began the tale of how he had come across Jou and the thug's, then how he was saved by the dark look alike that called himself 'Yami'.

A malevolent voice whispered all about him, in the shadows that he stood in;

'_............Although you are bound to the shadow, you are bound to fight against it........'_

That voice was so cold, cruel, evil, it even made him shudder.

'_.........That is your place in the world now spirit of kkwy.........'_

Then the laughing started just like the voice, louder and louder, until it suddenly stopped.

Crimson eyes snapped open, he was still lying on the sofa and was breathing heavily his head and thoughts were all jumbled and it took him a moment to compose himself, but he didn't sit up, he lay there thinking.

That voice, the face escaped him as did the name, but the voice remained, echoing in his head, finally he sat up and sighed he would need to think on this.

Then he stiffened, he wasn't alone in the room, he turned to look at the door that lead to the stairs and there, brown eyes stained with blood stared back at him from the shadows of the doorway.

Quite simply Bakura will be in this so will Ryou, but what should the tomb robber be? I narrowed it down either, a vamp like Yami, a demon of some sort, or a werewolf. I need some help in deciding.

Well review please and let me know.

Aino na'

/Arowanna


End file.
